Dancing Blind
by Midget
Summary: A series of related stories concerning the relationship between Raphael and Leonardo, with each chapter its own story. Told in alternating point of view. Friendship, rivalry, affection, and everything in between. Rated for language.


**Haven**

Warnings: None

Summary: Raphael considers the past and the evolution of his relationship with Leo.

Disclaimer: TMNT belong to Mirage, 4 Kids TV, and Peter Laird. I mean no harm.

* * *

Leo had always been many things to Raph. He had been partner and confidante in their early years. They played games and had adventures, chasing after each other through the sewers as the days passed. He should have seen it coming. Even then, Leo had a tendency to worry about things Raph barely paid any attention to.

"_Let's see how far this tunnel goes."_

"_We need to head back. Master Splinter will start to worry."_

"_Don't you want to find out what's down there?"_

"_Raph-"_

"_We'll just go 'til it bends, okay?"_

Leo had been more flexible then. Later, once training had begun Leo had shifted from partner to rival, from confidante to good friend. Leo had hung back with Master Splinter more and more, leaving Raph to have adventures with Mikey he would later tell Leo about. He'd tried to entice Leo out with him by going farther and farther away, but Leo had not reacted the way Raph had expected.

"_So we were out at that intersection, you know the one that smells like dead fish."_

"_Raph, you know you aren't supposed to go out there."_

"_Yeah, so? We were just passing through."_

"_You're not supposed to go past there, either."_

"_It's no big deal. We didn't even come back that way, we went around the other way. Does that make you feel better?"_

"_The one that smells like pizza?"_

"_Yeah. So, anyway .."_

"_You still shouldn't have gone out there, Raph. And you definitely shouldn't have taken Mikey with you."_

"_What are you going to do about it? Tell Splinter?"_

"_That's Master Splinter. And I might, if you keep this up."_

"_What, seriously? Why?"_

"_He only makes these rules to keep you safe. If you keep going out there, you'll be in danger. And so will Mikey. You could at least think about him."_

Raph could barely remember when Mikey had begun concentrating on his games and his comic books. Sometime shortly after Donnie fixed that Nintendo for him, he knew that much. By that time Raph had found the punching bag and a new interest in training.

"_Whatcha doin'?"_

"_Raph, do you have to speak like that?"_

"_I like it."_

"_Well, I don't. And to answer your question, isn't it obvious? I'm training."_

"_We did that before."_

"_Well, I feel like doing more. A little extra training wouldn't hurt, you know."_

"_Are ya tryin' ta say somethin'?"_

"_No, I just meant that extra training never hurts."_

"_So ya wanna spar? That's extra trainin'."_

"_We did that earlier, remember?"_

"_Yep. Ya won, too. Wanna see if ya can do it agin?"_

"_There isn't any need to."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Raph, wait. I didn't mean it like that."_

The words had echoed in his head for a long time after that. Raph had found a place to put his punching bag and begun training two days later. Master Splinter had given him a tolerant smile and shaken his head the first time he saw it. So Raph had followed him to the door of the dojo.

"_Do you see the grace with which Leonardo handles his ninjaken? Diligent practice has a profound impact."_

"_Master Splinter, can I have extra training? Like Leo?"_

"_You wish to train like Leonardo? First, you must master the basics. When you can make it all the way through meditation we will talk."_

It had taken Raph a lot longer than he remembered it taking Leo, but he had finally managed it a few weeks later. By that time Leo had already moved beyond the kata he had been practicing. Master Splinter had been very pleased.

"_Master Splinter said you wanted to do extra training."_

"_Yeah, so what's it to ya?"_

"_Nothing. Don't get so upset. We'll start with the fukugata as warm ups, then .."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_It's nice to see you can still speak clearly."_

"_Sorry, my bad. Wot are ya sayin'?"_

"_That isn't funny, Raph. Now you get in position in front of me so we can start."_

"_That's the Sensei's position."_

"_That's right. I'm going to be your Sensei. You can call me Leo-sensei. Raph, where are you going?"_

Raph had never asked for extra training again. In fact, for a long time he wouldn't go anywhere near the dojo except for when they were all scheduled to be there. He'd found bits and pieces of a weightlifting set in the sewer and had gradually built himself his own training area. It wasn't until he had nearly completed a mismatched set six months later that Master Splinter would finally take notice.

"_My son, you have been spending a lot of time with these weights."_

"_Yes, Sensei. Do ya see how strong I've got?"_

"_Yes, I see that. However, you have been neglecting your other studies, Raphael. There is more to ninjutsu than being strong, my son."_

"_Is this 'bout meditation today?"_

"_It is not only about your meditation and that problem has occurred before today. You have not been focusing as you should."_

"_I was jus' a little distracted."_

"_Raphael, your behavior worries me. You have barely spent any time out with the rest of your family. And lately you have been starting fights with your brothers."_

"_I said I was sorry."_

"_Raphael, I cannot help you if you won't tell me what is troubling you."_

"_Nothin's troublin' me. 'M fine. I've jus' been workin' out on my own s'all."_

"_Very well. Come with me."_

"_Why? Wazup?"_

"_I think it would be in your best interest to spend some time with your brothers."_

"_Is Leo gonna be out there?"_

"_Raphael, do you have some problem with Leonardo?"_

"_I was jus' wonderin'."_

__

"It is nearly time for our evening meditation. Perhaps you should join us."

"_Naw, I'll go see what Mikey's up to."_

He had taken that to mean that if he wanted to be left alone, he had to follow a certain set of rules. Eventually Raph had figured out how much time was enough time to keep Master Splinter happy. For the next few years he was careful to stay mostly within those boundaries. Every now and then Master Splinter and Leo would join them, but unless he got into a fight with one or both they sort of hovered at the edges.

"_Decided to grace us wi' your presence, eh Fearless?"_

"_I didn't know you knew such a big word. And don't call me Fearless."_

"_You must nota been listenin', then. Or your memory's goin' already."_

"_Raphael, that is enough."_

Raph had once read a story about a wolf-dog mix. He'd forgotten most of the story, but there was one part that still lingered. The animal had been part of a dog sled team and the owners had a peculiar way of treating their animals. They would let the dogs choose a leader, then they would favor that leader, isolating him and treating him to the best of anything the dogs got. That treatment created resentment from the other members of the team, who constantly tried to take the leader down. So the leader had to keep fighting and stay better than the others, so he could keep his place. Because if he lost his place, he might as well be dead.

It's been years since he last read that story. He thought he'd seen it on one of their bookshelves, but he hasn't looked to be sure. Raph can't forget it, though. Some nights he dreams of a wolf-dog mix with amber eyes and a blue collar surrounded by a pack of snarling dogs. When he wakes he goes to the dojo to challenge Leo, aware that his eyes hold something he wouldn't be able to name even if he looked. His brother silently faces him with clear eyes, undaunted, and then the dance begins.


End file.
